metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Russia
Russia is a transcontinental country located in northern Eurasia. Natives of the country, when showing patriotism for it, referred to it as "Mother Russia" or "the Motherland," and also had patronymic names as part of their middle names (e.g., "Borisovitch" = "Son of Boris"). History Russia is notable for the amount of military weapons and vehicles it produces. It was in Russia where the concepts of both the Sneaking Suit and Metal Gear first originated. It was also one of the "Big Five" (the five countries allowed to possess Nuclear Weapons) involved in the Non Proliferation Treaty. It (or rather, the Soviet Union) was also one of the three countries (alongside the United States and China) to be part of a power-hungry group called the the Philosophers. Together the three countries established a massive cache of funds, enough to fuel many world wars called the Philosophers' Legacy. After World War II, Russia (as the Soviet Union) and the United States became involved in a decades-long political conflict: the Cold War, both due to a power struggle over the control of the Philosophers' Legacy, which was stolen by one of their accountants, and because of a grudge between the American Philosophers and the Russian Philosophers due to the latter giving the U.S. misinformation about one of their Manhattan Project scientists being a Nazi spy and nearly having him killed to sabotage efforts in creating a plutonium bomb. Cold War The Philosophers' Legacy was supposedly one of the causes of the Cold War as the Soviet Union and the United States began to squabble over the fortune. While the countries engaged each other in a nuclear arms race, the Soviets launched their first satellite in space, sparking the space race between the Soviet Union and the U.S. In addition, the Soviets also bluffed about the amount of missiles it had, leading to the Missile Gap. Similarly, the Chinese Philosophers ended up turning against the Soviets after they cut funding to the Chinese relating to their nuclear projects, causing the Chinese to not get ahead in it. Several Russians were also unhappy with Moscow's rule at the time, which America and The Boss, via a sleeper agent, exploited to sabotage various Soviet projects, although it later backfired after the CIA cut their agent's pay and resulted in the agent completely defecting over to the Soviet Union, also resulting in the Anti-Moscow movement either siding with Moscow or being wiped out outright. In 1961, Nikita Khrushchev began development of a new weapon called the Shagohod, and after some problems with development (namely the ICBMs being far too large to actually fit onto the Shagohod), a rocket designer named Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov supplied the solution by stating they should use rocket technology to speed it up enough so the IRBM it has will have the same velocity as an ICBM. Eventually, Sokolov attempted to defect to the West after growing fearful of the Shagohod. The Cold War nearly turned into nuclear armaggedon in 1962 when the U.S. military detected Soviet cargo ships carrying nuclear missiles into Soviet Cuba. Frantic, top-secret negotiations were conducted between U.S. President John F. Kennedy and Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev to avoid nuclear annihilation while the U.S. and Russian military were placed on high alert, in what became known as the Cuban Missile Crisis. Finally the two superpowers reached a deal: Russia would pull its missiles out of Cuba in exchange for the U.S. handing over Sokolov who defected to the West. It was put out to intelligence agencies and the media that the U.S. would pull its missiles out of Turkey, which had no strategic value whatsoever. As the world breathed a sigh of relief, the Soviet Union continued the Shagohod project within OKB-754, as well as establishing a new missile base near Colombia for future use by aiding Colombia's biggest rebel faction, the FARC. Eventually, after John F. Kennedy was assassinated, Khrushchev's power base started to crumble, and sent KGB agents from the ninth directorate to guard Sokolov until the test was completed, after rumors were spreading that a rogue faction of GRU led by Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin was planning to interrupt the tests, capture Sokolov, and hijack the Shagohod. On August 24, 1964, CIA and FOX agent Naked Snake infiltrated Tselinoyarsk, Russia in order to rescue Sokolov, but lost Sokolov due to the interference of The Boss and GRU Colonel Volgin. Volgin later fired one of The Boss's gifts to prove her defection, a Davy Crockett, at the OKB-754 facility, sparking an international incident that nearly caused World War III to break out. A week later on August 30, 1964, Naked Snake returned to Tselinoyarsk, Russia to destroy the Shagohod and execute Volgin and The Boss in order to "clear" the United States's name. However, in the process, they lost half of the Philosophers' Legacy due to America's actual reason for sending The Boss in the first place. Post-Snake Eater The Soviets ended up losing a lot of their capability to build new weapons in part due to the loss of their Legacy, as well as due to Détente, causing neither side to fight the Cold War like they used to during the 1960s. Because of this, Breshnev and Nixon participated in a series of talks to downsize various nuclear arsenals referred to as the Strategic Arms Limitation Talks. Because of this, the Soviets cancelled the construction project for their missile base in Colombia's San Hieronymo Peninsula, as well as left the soldiers behind at the peninsula, cutting all supplies and communications to keep their attempting to build the base a secret as well as make it seem like it was created by out of control personnel. On November 2, 1970, the San Hieronymo Peninsula's authority was taken over by the FOX unit, under the command of Gene. Gene also made negotiations with the Soviet government so they wouldn’t interfere with his actual plan.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Gene: (on the phone): It's me. Somehow I knew it would be you. ...Yes, negotiations with the Kremlin were a success. They won't interfere with what's about to happen. Russia was believed to be FOX’s target for the first Metal Gear’s nuclear payload due to orders from the DoD in order to keep the Cold War active as well as to tarnish the CIA’s reputation as an efficient intelligence group and cause its own influence to skyrocket. However, FOX commander Gene changed the target to Langey, Virginia as part of his true plan. However, this still would have had disastrous consequences for Russia, as, when word gets out that a Soviet weapon was launched from a Soviet missile base, the Eastern Bloc would collapse, and end up entering armed conflict with NATO. Gene’s plan was stopped by Big Boss. Post-San Hieronymo During 1972, the Soviets and America signed the Anti Ballistic-Missile treaty. Meanwhile, the Soviets are attempting to get Nicaragua to overturn the Pro-American Regime so they could use it as a puppet state and eventually conquer the whole of the Americas to win the Cold War. In 1974, Russia (through the KGB) and America (through the CIA) were in the middle of a "turf war" for Central America, so KGB intelligence officer Vladimir Zadornov was sent into Nicaragua and Costa Rica to turn the two countries into Russia’s side, as well as to change the retaliation target of Peace Walker to Cuba. His intention was to frame the United States with attacking Cuba, Russia’s greatest ally. This would cause the International Committee to be disgusted with this apparent action and allow Communism to run rampant in Central America. During this time, the Soviet government was planning to hold the SALT II talks in Vladivostok, Russia with Gerald Ford. This caused problems when most of the Executive branch was unavailable to deal with fake Soviet missile trajectory data being leaked by Hot Coldman’s Peace Walker unit, forcing the DOD and the Joint Chiefs to decide whether or not to launch a retaliatory strike against Russia. Because of the hectic events caused by Coldman and Zadornov's actions, such as nearly causing an all out nuclear war, both the KGB and the CIA ended up spending a lot of time trying to cover up the events, which also bought MSF enough time to unofficially become the world's seventh nuclear power. Post-Peace Walker The Soviets and the Americas, via the Soyuz 19 and the Apollo 18, dock together in 1975. Eventually, during the 1980s and starting in late 1979, the Soviets via the 40th Army attempted to invade Afghanistan, with Ocelot participating in the attack, although the latter also aided Diamond Dogs in their mission against the Soviets. By 1984, Russians composed the majority of the Soviet troops in the region, with Central Asian personnel being phased out to prevent their possible hesitance to fight enemy forces of similar ethnicity. The Soviets, under Gorbachev’s administration, start a phased withdrawal from Afghanistan in 1986, and eventually renounces military control over Kabul. The Soviets also sign the INF treaty, and approve of START under the Détente-2 era. By the 1990s, the Soviet Union collapsed, turning into the Russian Federation, and Communism as a whole collapsed with it as well. The Russians ended up having several of its military force cut as a result, and the Russians nuclear stockpiles, that are suitcase-sized, are also being stolen by unknown parties. The Russian president also first suggested a START III, but the request was declined. Although it maintained a nuclear deterrence policy, alongside China and America, Russia also ended up having a lot of its nuclear technicians lose their jobs due to the end of the Cold War. In late February 2005, Chernoton, Russia was originally to be the FOXHOUND’s target of a nuclear attack via Metal Gear REX. However, Liquid Snake changed the target to Lop Nor, China, possibly out respect for Revolver Ocelot and Gurlukovich. But the main reason was so they can pit the United States against China, where the former will be forced to confess their secrets, resulting in Liquid selling it to the highest bidder. While Gurlukovich wanted to use the firepower of Metal Gear to revive Russia, Liquid had no interest at all for Mother Russia’s revival. At the time Russia and the United States were on the verge of signing the START-3 Accord, a treaty to reduce the number of nuclear weapons from 3000 to 3500 in each country’s arsenals, specifically to gain Russia and China’s favor in regards to an amendment in the ABM treaty to allow for the National Missile Defense program. And because of Russia's political instability during this time, any projects that would have been against the ABM treaty and the various START treaties (such as the development of both REX and a stealth nuclear missile) would have resulted in the situation going red.This is mentioned in an optional Codec conversation with Nastasha Romanenko during the Shadow Moses Incident. On August 8, 2007, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, comprising former Russian soldiers, boarded the U.S. Marines' containing Metal Gear RAY, while the dummy tanker was traveling through Manhattan, New York. While Sergei Gurlukovich and his mercenaries intended to use RAY for the benefit of Russia, the Patriot spy Revolver Ocelot held no such desire, and showed it by betraying and gunning down his comrade, before stealing the Marines' prototype. In 2014, Russia was the base of operations for Otselotovaya Khvatka. In addition, TR was shown to be within the general vicinity of Siberian Russia. Post-Guns of the Patriots In 2015, St. Petersburg was hit with a massacre. The massacre was suspected to have been a terror plot instigated by European domestic terrorist Andrey Dolzaev and a PMC group named Desperado, who would later instigate a similar terror attack on Georgia in 2017 via a bombing as well as a military coup in Abkhazia in 2018. Russia also developed a refinery plant in close proximity to Sukhumi, Abkhazia, which was later occupied by Desperado and Dolzaev, the latter also blowing up a power pylon and heavily damaging the plant late into the occupation to "free" Abkhazia from the "prison." In addition, at least one of the hostages in Abkhazia was suspected by Desperado to be a spy for the Russian government, with their planning to execute him,Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Desperado soldier 1: You gotta be pretty stupid to try and hide here... // Desperado soldier 2: Looks to me like Russian spies. // Hostage: I... We are just... // Desperado soldier 2: Well we can't let 'em give away our position... // Desperado soldier 1: Waste 'im. We'll fill out the paperwork later. // Hostage: No! Please! I will do anything! although Maverick member Kevin Washington assumed otherwise. Russia also had opened up their own space hotel by the time of May 2018. Examples of Russian locations Snezhinsk Snezhinsk, known as Chelyabinsk-70 when Russia was still the Soviet Union, was a nuclear research outpost, as well as a closed town, founded in 1957 and renamed as the former in 1991 after the collapse of the USSR. The Gurlukovich Mercenaries leader and former head of GRU, Sergei Gurlukovich, was born in the outpost, and implied when holding the Marine Commandant hostage that the town and its manufacturing assets had been seized by the American forces after the collapse of the Soviet Union.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Gurlukovich: I was raised in Snezhinsk, formerly known as Chelyabinsk -70, the nuclear research outpost. // CMC: What are you talking about? // Gurlukovich: After the Cold War ended, my home was bought out by the Americans. // CMC: Is there a point to this story? // Gurlukovich: None that you would understand. Land, friends, dignity… All sold to the highest bidder, - - the United States of America. Even the technology that gave birth to these weapons is Russian, developed by us! St. Petersburg, Russia St. Petersburg was a national center (a national city) within Russia, as well as considered to be the most Western city in Russia. It had its name changed from St. Petersburg to Petrograd in 1914, and later to Leningrad (after Soviet Union leader/founder and Red Army leader Vladimir Lenin) in 1921, and remained that way until 1991, where it was renamed back to St. Petersburg. In 2015, the city was hit with a massive massacre. The massacre was suspected to have been instigated by European terrorist Andrey Dolzaev and the PMC Desperado. Vladivostok, Russia Vladivostok is the largest Pacific sea port in Russia, as well as the home for the administrative center of Primorsky Krai and the Russian Pacific Fleet. Soviet Union Premier Leonid Brezhnev, along with President Gerald Ford and his cabinet, congregated in Vladivostok to negotiate the terms of the SALT II treaty, which was signed on November 24, 1974. Hot Coldman, the leader of the rogue CIA unit the Peace Sentinel as well as the CIA Station Chief of Central America, used this event to his advantage when planning the final test for Basilisk/Peace Walker, where he would launch a nuke at a falsified retaliation target (originally the Mother Base, although after Vladimir Zadornov betrayed him and changed the target to Cuba, he decided using Cuba afterwards), as well as transmitting falsified data relating to an imaginary Soviet nuclear strike to the United States homeland to NORAD, nearly causing an all out nuclear war. Moscow, Russia Moscow is the national capital of Russia. Originally the ruling place of the Czars until the 20th century, it was later used as the location of the Kremlin, the Russian government from the Soviet Union to the Russian Federation. By 2014, Moscow was the headquarters of the Clawing Ocelot PMC. OKB-1 OKB-1, also known as the S.P. Korolev Rocket and Space Corporation Energia, or RKK Energiya, is the Soviets premier bureau for weapons research, as well as the largest Space industry research facility in the Soviet Union and present day Russia. It was where the Vostok rocket was developed, and was largely responsible for the Soviets' space age weapons development during the time of the Cold War. During the late 1950s to early 1960s, The Boss, via the Philosophers'spy network, attempted to plant a sleeper agent into an anti-Moscow faction of the Russian Philosophers in order to sabotage the Soviets various space projects, also trying to find a way into the OKB-1 facility. Later, in 1961, she ended up infiltrating the OKB-1 facility herself to investigate what the latest Sputnik device actually was, after noticing suspicious entries within the blueprints that their sleeper agent leaked to NASA, namely what the pod inside was. She later learned it was a means of recovering the test subjects intact, and that the sleeper agent falsified the blueprints after completely defecting to the Soviet Union due to the CIA pocketing a large percentage of his fee. Alekhine OKB Alekhine OKB was an OKB center that was designated for researching and developing ekranoplan, or ground-effect vehicles. They were also responsible for the development of the Unmanned Gear Vodomerka. Sochi International Airport Sochi International Airport is an airport located in the Adler District of Sochi, near the Black Sea of the Krasnodar Krai federal subject. Maverick Security Consulting Inc., although based in Nevada, had a HQ on a cargo plane at Sochi, although Sochi itself was not affiliated with them. Behind the scenes In the non-canonical game Snake's Revenge, one of Metal Gear 2's launch targets was Moscow, Russia. Notes and references See also *Soviet Union Category:Soviet Locations